


Свобода воли

by tavvitar



Series: 1610 [2]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Иногда ему казалось, что единственным способом помочь обитателям Святого Сердца было стереть им память.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 1610 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606339
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Свобода воли

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к фику «День рождения в октябре»  
> «Огонь в очаге еле теплился — мало проку было от него в такую холодную ночь» - «Родждественская песнь», Ч.Диккенс
> 
> Энтони - опухоль в мозгу Тони, обретшая собственный разум. Тони видел ее как мальчика лет восьми, которого назвал Энтони. Они были дружны, и по замечанию Моники Чанг, бывшей супруги Фьюри и второй Черной Вдовы, Тони был для своей опухоли лучшим отцом, чем Ник когда-либо для их с Моникой общего сына. В конце концов Энтони оказался Камнем бесконечности. Рид Ричардс, который в этой Вселенной совершенно ненормальный, очень хотел заполучить его себе - поэтому похитил Тони и вскрыл ему череп. Так Тони потерял Энтони и умер - воскреснув тут же в облике цифровых данных, а позже вернувшись в собственное тело. Изрядно пострадавшее - но уже без опухоли.
> 
> Читтаури во вселенной 1610 обладают той же способностью, что и скруллы в 616 - они принимают любой облик.
> 
> Тотальное отличие Стива Роджерса в 1610 от его коллег по вселенным заключается в том, что он религиозен. Это его центральная опора и один из немногих способов справляться с жизнью.

Стив пережил на своем веку десятки странных вещей. Он был заморышем — и стал супергероем, он пролежал десятки лет в айсберге и остался жив, он, в конце концов, обнаружил в себе способность вожделеть мужчину (проклятый новый мир!) — но кем он никогда не мог бы себя вообразить, так это Санта Клаусом. И все же вот он, Стивен Роджерс, 1918 года рождения, один из Альтимейтс: сидит в красной шубе, колпаке и накладной бороде возле камина на огромном резном стуле, похожем на трон, и выслушивает просьбы детей из католического приюта Святого Сердца. И хотя его выносливость легендарна, у него сейчас очень болит задница, потому что какой-то гений догадался вырезать на сидении сцену рождения Христа. Стив не знал, куда отнести такое художество — к пыточным инструментам или к богохульству. Когда на его колени села полная черная девочка, он явно склонялся к первому.

— Здравствуй, Санта, — сказала девочка и улыбнулась робко, а Стив погладил ее по голове, ненавидя все сущее.

Он уже насмотрелся на эти улыбки, полные надежды и уверенности, что, несмотря на праздник, от жизни все равно ничего не светит. Видеть такое больно даже на лице взрослого, но дети... Дети вообще не должны так улыбаться. Дети должны быть нахальными. Даже он, воспитанный в благодати добрых старых времен, понимал это.

— Здравствуй, детка, — сказал Стив и погладил девочку по торчащим в разные стороны косичкам. — Как тебя зовут?

— Алиша. Я хочу попросить... — Она споткнулась и вдруг так пристально посмотрела ему в лицо, что Стив уже почти видел, как с его колен слезают с криком: «Это не настоящий Санта!»

Настоящий ушел в запой сегодня утром, но вряд ли он смог бы объяснить это паре десятков детей, у которых и так не было ни черта, кроме их веры. Стив вздохнул и ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Что ты хочешь, Алиша? Если ты хорошо себя вела, я обязательно исполню просьбу.

— Я хочу, чтобы мою маму выпустили из тюрьмы, и мы всегда были вместе.

Стив на секундочку прикрыл глаза.

— Я постараюсь что-нибудь сделать, милая. Ты хочешь что-нибудь еще? Куклу, может?

Алиша покачала головой и сползла с его коленей.

Стив смотрел, как она медленно спускается с помоста, и очень жалел, что попросил Старка вывести из его крови наниты. Сейчас он бы с удовольствием напился. Но рядом уже стоял мальчик лет шести, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Стив напомнил себе, кто он и где он — и похлопал себя по колену.

— Не хочешь сесть? — спросил он.

— Если мужик садит тебя на колени, это плохо, — сказал мальчик и протянул ему руку, тощую и в цыпках. — Я Мануэль.

Стив замешкался, пытаясь понять, надо ли снять алую рукавицу, и в конце концов решил, что образ важнее приличий.

— Ты умный парень, Мануэль. У тебя есть желание?

— Я хочу щенка.

— Хорошо...

— Ты не дослушал, Санта, — укоризненно сказал Мануэль.— В приюте не разрешают держать собак. Значит, надо, чтобы кто-то взял меня до Рождества домой и подарил щенка.

Стив слегка оторопел.

— Подожди, то есть — ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя были родители?

— Нет, я хочу щенка, — объяснил Мануэль терпеливо.— Родители или будут бить, или откажутся, так всегда. А щенок уже будет со мной. Я потерплю полгода, он подрастет, и мы сбежим.

— Куда?

Мануэль пожал плечами.

— Может, в Лапландию. Я видел в мультике — там живут пингвины и олени, а людей нет совсем. Мы построим дом из снега и будем там прятаться и ловить рыбу. А потом я вырасту большой...

— В Лапландии холодно, — перебил его Стив.

— Ну и что? — Мануэль опять пожал плечами. — Капитан Америка вот пробыл там сколько лет и не умер. А он был один. А я буду со щенком.

Стив помолчал, собираясь с силами, и сказал:

— Я понял тебя, Мануэль. Я обязательно исполню твое желание — если ты был хорошим мальчиком.

Когда через три часа поток ребятишек иссяк, а отец Джонас закрыл двери за последним из них, Стив поднялся, потер задницу ладонями в рукавицах и спросил:

— Тот парень, которого я заменяю — сколько он успел отработать?

— Всего пару дней, — вздохнул священник. — Но вам не следует судить его, капитан.

— Я и не собирался. Я восхищен тем, что он продержался так долго. Я видел много ужасных вещей, но это... — Стив снял рукавицы и швырнул их на полку камина, огонь в котором почти погас. — Помилуй бог, они же дети! Они не должны так жить.

— Никто не должен так жить, — ответил отец Джонас. — В ваше время было то же самое: вы ведь знаете это по себе.

— Да, но теперь не мое время! Черт возьми, сейчас люди выбрасывают еду, так ее много! А знаете, что попросила у меня сегодня Люси?! Много денег, чтобы купить сандвич и пирожное в Старбаксе! — Тут он сообразил, что выругался при священнике, и смутился. — Простите, святой отец.

— Ничего, я зачту это вам при следующем покаянии. Сможете поработать еще, капитан?

Стив содрал с себя бороду и задумался. До Рождества оставалось не так много. Делать ему сейчас было совершенно нечего — во всем мире внезапно наступило затишье, и Стив не уставал молиться, чтобы так оно и оставалось. Дома его, как обычно, никто не ждал, идти к Гейл и Баки не хотелось, хотя его и звали, подарки он давно купил...

— Если на нас не нападет какое-нибудь очередное зло или не разразится война — я совершенно свободен. Я смогу, да.

Отец Джонас улыбнулся и похлопал его по плечу. А потом спросил вдруг:

— Вы поговорили со своим другом, капитан?

Стив закусил губу. Он вдруг почувствовал себя мальчишкой, которого поймали на краже яблок, или того хуже — на рукоблудии воскресным утром.

— Нет, — буркнул он.

Священник покачал головой.

— Вы напрасно откладываете этот разговор. Он тяготит вашу душу уже давно — так облегчите ношу и себе, и вашему другу.

— У него нет никакой ноши, — возразил Стив сердито и тут же почувствовал сильнейший стыд, когда отец Джонас посмотрел на него пронизывающим взглядом.

— Вы все-таки думаете, он специально напоил вас, чтобы...

— Боже, нет! Я ведь говорил: он хотел лишь помочь мне, все остальное было... был только я. — Он закрыл ладонями горящее лицо: ему казалось, что все святые в маленьком храме смотрят на него в ужасе. И повторил глухо: — Это был я. Я хотел этого.

— До сих пор?

Стив не мог ответить. Просто не мог. Он стоял в церкви, перед лицом Господа, распятого за грехи людские, и не мог сказать вслух, что в его случае жертва была напрасной. Все эти два месяца он ходил на исповедь каждый день, он никогда и ни с кем не говорил столько, сколько с отцом Джонасом, но правда была в том, что на самом деле он не раскаивался в своем грехе. Он костенел в нем.

— Возможно, вам стоит сменить церковь, — услышал он задумчивый голос отца Джонаса— и выпрямился от ужаса. Священник, посмотрев ему в лицо, только покачал головой. — Я не собираюсь отлучать вас от Бога, капитан. Никто не может этого сделать, даже Папа Римский: Бог есть во всех нас, в этом весь смысл. Я просто говорю, что вам имеет смысл стать прихожанином какого-то другого храма. Епископального, например.

— То есть вы хотите выгнать меня из церкви и от... от детей... потому что я...

Он не мог говорить: горло словно сдавило петлей. Отец Джонас быстро замотал головой:

— Ничего подобного. Я просто предлагаю вам трезво посмотреть на вещи. Два месяца вы ходите ко мне и мы говорим об одном и том же. Вы чувствуете вину за то, что пожелали мужчину, и за то, что солгали ему, притворившись, будто ничего не помните. Но вы помните. И всегда будете помнить. А он, если я правильно понял ваш рассказ, будет надеяться — поскольку вы его соблазнили.

— Я не соблазнял его! — возмутился Стив. — Я просто... я повел себя неподобающе. Мне надо было извиниться, но я... я не мог, потому что...

— Вы думали, что все-таки Тони Старк что-то сделал с вами, — мягко продолжил священник.

— Как вы узнали, кто это? — угрюмо спросил Стив. — Я никогда не называл имени.

— Но вы рассказали мне свою историю. Кто еще способен создать нечто, что понизило вашу сопротивляемость к алкоголю, и при этом может называться вашим другом? — Отец Джонас улыбнулся. — Я сложил два и два, капитан.

Стив тяжело вздохнул.

— Он ничего не делал со мной. Не нарочно. Он ... не всегда хороший парень, но он ничего не делал. Я знаю это. Он хотел просто позаботиться обо мне. С ним это бывает — он заботится о людях, хотя кажется, что ему ни до кого в мире нет дела. И вообще-то это правда!

— Но не вся.

— Да. Не вся. — Стив помолчал. — Я не знаю, как с этим жить, отец. Это грех. И мне стыдно за него.

— Потому я и предлагаю вам перейти в другую церковь. Здесь это всегда будет грехом, и вам всегда будет стыдно. Но Бог... я думаю, он больше нашего понимания. Он больше всего, что мы можем представить. Я не думаю, что он отвергнет вас только потому, что вы хотели принять чью-то заботу.

— Я ничего не хотел! Я... я просто... это...

Отец Джонас похлопал его по руке. Его светло-голубые глаза в красных набрякших веках смотрели устало и ласково. И непреклонно.

— Вам надо разобраться с этим, капитан, а стыд плохой помощник. Вам надо прийти в такой дом Бога, где вам не надо будет стыдиться того, каким вас создали.

— Я уже не знаю, кто и каким меня создал.

— Но как бы то ни было — разве это не случилось по Божьей воле?

Стив не нашелся с ответом. В голове у него словно бесновалось море — то расступаясь до самого дна, то обрушиваясь со страшным грохотов на земную твердь. Повернувшись, он пошел прочь из храма, и только через несколько кварталов осознал, что на нем все еще кафтан и штаны Санты, что перепоясан он кушаком, из-под которого выпирает искусственный живот, а плечи буквально свело от напряжения. А еще через некоторое время — Стив понял, что стоит возле гигантской стеклянной башни Антонио Старка и смотрит на свое отражение в зеркальных дверях.

Стив поднял голову. Башня уходила в небо и растворялась в нем — как будто нынешним людям удалось все-таки сделать то, за что когда-то Господь покарал вавилонян. Нынешним же было позволено все... или может, никого просто не было дома, когда они ворвались туда? Может, Бог оставил небеса, оставил вообще эту Вселенную и никогда не вернется, потому что никто здесь уже не заслуживал Его заботы? Это была страшная мысль— и простая, объясняющая абсолютно все. Даже маленького Мануэля с его щенком. Стив понял, что вот-вот закричит от ужаса: перед ним словно разверзлась черная бездна, в которой не было никакой опоры и никакого спасения. И в этот самый момент позади раздался автомобильный гудок.

Он обернулся. Тони, поставив одну ногу на асфальт и наполовину высунувшись из мерседеса, похожего на катафалк, помахал ему рукой.

— Так вот где тебя носит, кэп, — сказал он весело. — Я уж думал, что ты съебался на очередную Аляску или еще куда в поисках духовного просветления и хреновой тушенки. А ты у нас теперь Дух Рождества!

Стив смотрел, как Тони выбирается из машины, идет к нему, слегка покачиваясь, с прищуренными глазами и пьяной улыбкой — и чувствовал, как зыбкий мир одевается камнями и плотью.

— Можно подумать, ты разбираешься в тушенке, — ответил Стив и пожал протянутую руку. — Извини, что не взял трубку в прошлый раз, когда ты позвонил. Я...

— Ты был смертельно занят спасением тюленят где-нибудь в Баренцевом море или кормил морковкой своих оленей. — Тони засмеялся. — Брось: если мы давно не виделись, это просто значит, что мир целых два месяца в полном порядке. У меня тоже было полно дел — но я за них не извиняюсь. Бери с меня пример, дорогуша!

Стив кивнул, отводя глаза, и понял, что начинает злиться: двусмысленность ситуации, в которой они находились все это время, раздражала просто страшно — но еще сильнее раздражало то, что Тони это как будто не касалось. Он был весел и пьян, как всегда, элегантен, как всегда, и словно навязывал Стиву собственные правила игры своим беззаботным всепрощением. Возможно, он и считал, что прощать тут нечего — но Стив так не думал, и он собирался... собирался...

— Кэп, ты меня пугаешь, — сказал Тони, нахмурившись. — Я начинаю думать, что твой живот не накладной, и ты забеременел. Если так, то не беспокойся, я что-нибудь...

— Прекрати! — взревел Стив.

Тони похлопал его по руке:

— Ну-ну, солнышко, не злись так, я уже вижу, что ошибся — хотя было бы интересно. Зато ты, по крайней мере, уже похож на себя. Не хочешь зайти и скоротать время за чашечкой кофе? Обещаю ничего в нее не подсыпать!

Стив понял, что сейчас или ударит Старка, или заплачет, или сбежит. Или все сразу. Он глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание.

— Это очень... — начал было Старк.

— Заткнись, — попросил Стив. Снова вдохнул, медленно выдохнул. И сказал: — Во-первых, я никогда не думал, что ты что-то мне подсыпал. Я попросил тебя убрать наниты из моей крови, потому что боялся спиться... нет, заткнись и дослушай! Я знаю, что это невозможно. Но я уже сделал в тот вечер что-то, что было для меня невозможно.

— Так значит, ты все-таки помнишь, — сказал Тони, задумчиво глядя на него. Стив опять вдохнул, пытаясь выиграть время — потому что понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Тони коротко усмехнулся. — Ты похож на...

— Помолчи. Пожалуйста. — Стив потер лицо руками. — Я повел себя неподобающе. Я должен был извиниться сразу. Вместо этого я сделал вид, что ничего не было — и оставил тебя с этим...

Тони вскинул руки вверх:

— Подожди-подожди, что?! Извиниться? Оставил меня?! Роджерс, ты что, ты...

И Тони расхохотался. Он хохотал так, что сгибался пополам, искренне и весело, как ребенок, у него слезы текли из глаз. Стив стоял и смотрел на это, не зная, как быть: внутри у него было совершенно пусто. Как если бы его приговорили к расстрелу — и помиловали в последнюю минуту. Или как если бы он встретился с президентом и готовился оправиться на фронт — а потом проснулся тощим калекой. Тони, все еще смеясь, схватил его за руку и потащил за собой, внутрь своей вавилонской башни. Затолкал в лифт, нажал кнопку верхнего этажа, кабина чуть дрогнула, начиная движение...

— Ты все-таки прелесть,— сказал Тони, вытирая щеки и сияя, как солнце. — Ты серьезно переживал, что соблазнил меня?

Стив отвернулся.

— Ты был в моем доме, — проворчал он. — И вряд ли мог со мной справиться. Я ведь говорил тебе: если что — беги!

Тони положил ладонь ему на щеку — Стив даже не попытался уклониться — повернул его лицо к себе. Глаза Тони смеялись, и в этом смехе была нежность, и еще печаль, и удивление. Стив понял, что сейчас утонет. И еще — что у Тони шершавые руки. Лифт поднимался и поднимался, а Стив все смотрел, и ощущал, и это было как… снять слои с луковицы? Он мог бы сказать это Тони, но не знал, как. Потому что, если подумать здраво — последние полгода они только и занимались тем, что снимали слои друг с друга; во всяком случае, Стив никогда и ни с кем здесь не ощущал себя таким голым.

— Ты прелесть, — повторил Тони. — И ты не сделал ничего ужасного, солнышко. Ничего такого, чего я бы не хотел — иначе разве я остался у тебя ночевать?

Ответа на этот простой вопрос Стив не нашел — но тут лифт (очень вовремя) остановился и раскрыл двери. Тони вышел в огромное пространство, которое называл гостиной и которое больше походило на стадион, и целеустремленно направился к бару. Стив пошел следом.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он.

Тони только рукой махнул.

— Ерунда. Скажу честно: больше всего я расстроился, когда ты пришел ко мне и попросил убрать наниты. Но это того стоило: я сейчас напряженно вспоминаю и не могу вспомнить, когда кто-то думал обо мне так хорошо, как ты, кэп. Неужели ты ни на минуту не заподозрил, что я пытался добраться до твоей невинности?

— Иди ты к черту, — ответил Стив сердито.

— Нет, серьезно, дорогуша! Ты уже сделал мне день, не останавливайся, ответь на вопрос!

— Нет. Я так не думал. Я предполагал, что, может, твои наниты как-то повлияли на меня. Но ты совершенно точно не планировал этого.

— И почему, интересно? — спросил Тони, наливая виски в стакан. Несколько капель упали мимо: руки у него дрожали.

Стив раздраженно вздохнул.

— Потому что ты не стал бы этого делать!

Тони выпил залпом. Стекло стукнуло о зубы — Стив аж вздрогнул от того, каким мерзким был этот звук. Он подошел ближе и вынул стакан у Тони из пальцев.

— Спасибо, милый, — сказал Тони тихо.

— Не за что, — так же тихо ответил Стив. И пожаловался: — Я страшно устал.

— От кормления тюленят?

— Лучше бы я действительно их кормил. Меня попросили быть Сантой в приюте Святого Сердца.

— Ого! И как тебя туда занесло?

— Я ходил на исповедь,— ответил Стив. И добавил, хотя не собирался: — Каждый день. А им нужна была помощь.

— Твою ма-а-ать, — протянул Тони. — Все и вправду плохо. Я имею в виду обе позиции. Тебе не следует принимать все так близко к сердцу, дорогуша.

— Но я не могу! — закричал Стив. — Блядь, мне все время это говорят: что я не должен принимать близко к сердцу, или должен привыкнуть, или что мне пора двигаться дальше, но черт бы вас всех побрал, я не могу! Неужели это непонятно!

— Чшшшш, — Тони положил руку ему на плечо, и Стив стряхнул ее.

— Ты знаешь, что я говорю всем этим детям? Я говорю им: «Окей, ребята, я исполню ваше желание, если вы хорошо себя вели!» Как будто я какой-то хренов юрист, составляющий контракт — хотя я всего лишь фальшивка, которую они принимают за волшебника! И вот я думаю, Старк: а что, если все обстоит именно так в масштабе Вселенной? Что, если Бог, который сотворил небо и землю, который, по идее, приглядывает за нами всеми и вроде как заботится о нас — он просто хитрый парень, к которому мы садимся на колени, надеясь на чудо, а он... Ты знаешь, что сказал мне сегодня один мальчишка? «Если мужик сажает вас к себе на колени, это плохо»! Ему шесть лет — откуда он знает такие вещи?! Почему ребенок в этом гребаном мире не может просто получить себе кусочек счастья?!

— А чего он хотел? — спросил Тони.

— Щенка! У этого парня целый план, как он сбежит со своей собакой в Лапландию, когда его бросят очередные родители! Ты понимаешь?!

Тони кивнул, барабаня пальцами по стакану.

— Понимаю. Это хреновый мир, кэп. И он никогда не был лучше. Ты помнишь, как звали этого мальчишку?

— Мануэль.

— А остальных?

— Да, и все, что они хотели, я помню тоже, но... Тони?..

Старк захлопнул бар, сунув туда бутылку, и потянулся всем телом. И хищно улыбнулся.

— Возьмешь меня к себе в эльфы, а, Санта?

До самого Рождества Стив словно находился в эпицентре урагана. Со свойственным ему размахом Старк собрал целый штаб из юристов, детских психологов, аниматоров и еще бог знает кого. Стив сильно подозревал, что Старк наделал даже каких-нибудь специальных роботов, которые шерстили личные дела, прослушивали полицейские линии, анализировали информацию и доставляли пиццу. Все это вызывало ужас, смешанный с благоговением. От Стива при этом требовалось не так уж много: говорить с детьми, запоминать их желания и еще смириться с мыслью, что осчастливить всех не получится.

Последнее Стив и понимал и так: иногда ему казалось, что единственным способом помочь обитателям Святого Сердца было стереть им память. Мысль была ужасной, и на всякий случай Стив спросил Старка, не собирается ли он проделать что-то подобное. Тот мгновенно загорелся идеей, и они поругались над досье Мари и Ксавье Портеров, которых год удерживал в подвале отчим. Мари была беременна, ей было тринадцать, и она просила здоровья будущему ребенку. В конце концов Тони вылетел из комнаты и так хлопнул дверью, что листки из папки разлетелись в разные стороны. Стив собрал их и унес доктору Сильвии Клайн, которая в их стихийной команде должна была давать рекомендации насчет того, как лучше поступить со взрослой точки зрения. А потом — пошел искать Тони.

Тот обнаружился в комнате, которая — Стив помнил это — когда-то была отведена Энтони, хотя Энтони существовал исключительно в голове Старка и вообще-то был опухолью. Однажды Стив попытался напомнить об этом Тони — и зарекся лезть не в свое дело. В конце концов, если умирающий человек перестает пить, потому что подружился с гениальным мальчиком лет восьми, это скорее хорошо, чем плохо. И какая разница, если их общение выглядит жутко для посторонних? А оно было не просто жутким: у Стива каждый раз сжималось сердце от того, каким счастливым и веселым выглядел Старк, общаясь с пустотой.

Теперь его сердце тоже сжалось, а потом будто распухло до невероятных размеров, готовое разорваться. Тони сидел на диване с бутылкой в руке и пил прямо из горла. В комнате было темно, пахло прогорклым маслом, старой бумагой. Вокруг валялись коробки из-под пиццы. На гигантском экране напротив, покрытом пылью, была нарисована рожица с рожками и рядом — какие-то формулы. С подлокотника свешивалась раскрытая книга. Стив взял ее и посмотрел на обложку. И вздрогнул.

— Огонь в очаге еле теплился — мало проку было от него в такую холодную ночь, — сказал Тони и засмеялся хрипло.

Стив постоял, не зная, что делать. Потом сел было рядом и коснулся плеча Тони, но тот оттолкнул его и снова присосался к бутылке. И сказал:

— Знаешь, что я подумал, кэп: а ведь я тоже хочу посидеть на коленках у Санты! Как думаешь, я достаточно хорошо себя вел для этого?

Стив тяжело вздохнул и отобрал у него бутылку, пролив половину того, что там осталось, на себя, и на ковер, и на заскорузлые коробки. Тони снова засмеялся и влез к нему на колени, поцеловал в губы, грубо и напористо. Тело Стива напряглось — и он ответил, даже не успев подумать. А потом Тони пробормотал:

— Я хочу вернуть Энтони.

Стив, у которого голова шла кругом, закрыл глаза и обнял его.

— Если бы Энтони был тут, ты бы умер.

— Возможно. Но ведь мы с ним договорились: он просто не будет расти. Всегда будет мальчиком, и мы будем заботиться: я о нем, он обо мне... Ты вряд ли поймешь, кэп, но это был лучший друг в моей жизни.

— Я сплю три часа в несколько суток, — заметил Стив. — И даже Бог мне уже не отвечает. Так что я пойму.

Тони хмыкнул. Стив чувствовал прикосновение его щеки — колючей, горячей и мокрой.

— Все-таки мы с тобой неудачники, солнышко. Даже с воображаемыми друзьями у нас беда.

— Не богохульствуй, — попросил Стив и стал гладить его по голове.

Тони затих. Его тяжесть была успокаивающей, и тепло, и дыхание: Стиву хотелось держать его вот так вечно, хотелось заснуть в обнимку со Старком и, проснувшись, выяснить, что жизнь каким-то образом стала проще и никому в ней уже никогда не будет так больно.

Сочельник он встретил в приюте — слава Господу, без костюма и накладного живота. Под огромной елкой лежала гора подарков (половину из них Стив по уговору с Тони оплатил сам), а за столом не было примерно половины ребятишек: они встречали праздник со своими семьями, старыми или новыми, на этот раз или навсегда. Тони, например, был уверен, что мать Алиши снова начнет колоться — и Стив был склонен ему верить. Но все-таки он всем сердцем надеялся, что те, кого не было за праздничным столом, получат свое счастье надолго — неведомым, чудесным образом, который был плохо совместим с реальностью. Елка мерцала яркими огнями, дети радостно шумели и не слушались монахинь, которые пытались их урезонить: «Ведите себя прилично, Капитан Америка пришел на наш праздник. что он подумает?». Стив стоял в тени и думал, что Тони здесь нет — и что это несправедливо.

— Мануэль остался без щенка, — сказал подошедший отец Джонас.

— Да, детский психолог посоветовала, — вздохнул Стив. — Она говорит, что лучше подарить щенка, когда мальчик поймет, что ему не нужно никуда убегать.

— Эти люди показались мне хорошими.

— Тони проверил их всеми возможными способами. Он клянется собственным костюмом, что эта пара бросит мальчика только в день собственной смерти.

— Вы не были возмущены, капитан?

— Чем? Что это две женщины? Мне нужно время, чтобы к такому привыкнуть — но я не лицемер. Я возмутился, что Тони не пришел сюда и опять вдребезги напьется на какой-нибудь вечеринке, — сердито ответил Стив.

Отец Джонас покачал головой.

— Мне кажется, вы все-таки разобрались с вашими проблемами.

— Отчасти.— Стив повернулся к нему. — Скажите, отец: если бы это был не я, не Капитан Америка, а просто обычный парень из Бруклина — вы были бы так же терпимы?

— А разве вы не простой парень из Бруклина? — усмехнулся священник. — Мир всегда будет жестоким, капитан — но какие-то вещи в нем меняются. Знаете, почему? Потому что мы так решаем.

Стив задумчиво кивнул, оглядывая зал. Потом достал телефон и набрал номер Тони. Послушал гудки, которые не сменились даже голосом автоответчика, и пошел было к столу — но тут дверь распахнулась и на пороге возник Антонио Старк собственной великолепной персоной — в джинсах, красном свитере и книжкой в руках, в которой Стив узнал Евангелие. И испытал желание перекреститься.

В зале воцарилась тишина, которая через секунду была прервана детским криком: «Это же Тони Старк, Железный Человек!» Еще через двадцать секунд Тони был окружен толпой самых неистовых поклонников, которых только видел мир. Его тянули в разные стороны, обнимали и что-то рассказывали, а Тони топтался посреди этой толпы, едва достающей ему до пояса, рассыпал улыбки, трепал по волосам и выглядел очень растерянным. Стив и отец Джонас, отмерев одновременно, двинулись к нему на помощь вместе с ошалевшими от неожиданности сестрами. Не без труда порядок был наведен, все расселись по своим местам, для Тони принесли стул и поставили тарелку — но тут он ухватил Стива за рукав и заявил, что им нужно побеседовать наедине. Очень быстро. Буквально пять минут. Есть место, где мы могли бы?..

— Я рад, что ты пришел, — выпалил Стив, едва за ними захлопнулась дверь кабинета отца Джонаса.

— Я тоже рад, что успел, потому что если честно, милый, я чуть не сломал себе мозги об твой подарок — но все же успел к сроку, так что давай покончим с эти побыстрее. Нехорошо заставлять детей ждать, и этих милых женщин тоже. — Тони толкнул его к стулу.

Стив послушно сел, внутренне готовый к чему угодно — но не к тому, что Тони шлепнет перед ним Евангелие и торжествующе скажет:

— Вот!

— Что — вот? — спросил Стив.

— Вот в чем твоя проблема, — ответил Тони. — Я долго думал над твоими словами, кэп, насчет Бога и его коленей. Это единственная вещь в мире, в которой я нихрена не понимаю и не горю желанием разбираться, так что я попытался привлечь специалистов — но они несли такой бред, что я подумал: хочешь сделать что-то хорошо — сделай сам.

— Ты прочитал Евангелие?!

— Ну давай, спроси меня не читтаури ли я!

— Ни один читтаури не был бы настолько идиотом. Старк и Евангелие — его бы мгновенно скрутили. Что ты пытаешься мне сказать?

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что прочитал все это от корки до корки, и вот что, дорогуша. Я не верю, что Иисус был Богом, потому что не верю в Бога. Я не верю, что он воскрес, и что ждет нас всех где-то по ту сторону звезд — я не верил в это даже в детстве. Но знаешь что, кэп, — я верю в то, что этот парень посмотрел на мир и решил, что в нем слишком много всякой херни! И чтобы уменьшить ее количество — решил подать пример, который, разумеется, был превратно понят и увеличил количество херни в мире. Но! — Тони хлопнул ладонью по книге. — Мне кажется, это была великая попытка. Если человек фактически кончает с собой (не с другими, заметь!) чтобы люди не резали друг другу глотки — в нем нет никакой хитрости. А значит, ты неправ, кэп. Если бы он был жив — а ты вроде как веришь, что он жив — то он бы... Что?

— Ты пытаешься вернуть мне веру? — потрясенно спросил Стив.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Я знаю, что для тебя это важно. Без этого ты посыплешься. На тебя уже сейчас страшно смотреть. Я решил, что лучшего подарка не придумать.

— Тебе никогда не нравилась идея Бога, но ты прочитал Евангелие.

— Это всего лишь книга. Местами даже интересная. К тому же у религиозной концепции есть хотя бы одно достоинство: Бог не забирает свободу воли. Этот мир всегда будет отвратным местом, но иногда...

Стив встал.

— Иногда какие-то вещи в нем меняются, потому что мы так решили. Я могу тебя поцеловать?

Тони моргнул.

— В комнате священника? Да ты шалун, солнышко!

— Да или нет?

Тони вгляделся в его лицо. Стив не отвел взгляда.

— Что, будешь каяться по три раза в сутки?

— Нет. Перейду в епископальную церковь. Правда, я пока плохо понимаю, в чем сейчас разница. Не было времени разобраться.

— Женщины-священники. Несколько геев-епископов.

— О.

— Это еще не все.

— Потом, — Стив положил руку ему на плечо. — Так да или нет?

Тони шагнул к нему — вплотную. И глухо сказал в плечо.

— Да. Конечно, да.

fin


End file.
